


Let Me See You Stripped

by evanelric



Series: Shimadacest Week 2K17 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Character Turned Into Vampire, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Shimadacest Week, Sibling Incest, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: “So. We might have a problem.” The look Hanzo fixes him with is beyond unimpressed, and Genji gives him a sheepish smile. A glint against his lip has Hanzo gripping him by the chin to inspect his face. Genji grimaces yet opens his mouth anyway, knowing what has caught Hanzo’s attention. Genji’s teeth have always been straight and pearly white, thanks to the wonders of modern dentistry and vanity. Now, however, his canines come to a fine point a handful of millimeters below the rest of his teeth.“Does this have something to do with our ‘problem’?” Hanzo lets go of Genji’s face so he can respond.“Yes and no?” Genji’s face is twisted up in the petulant expression he always gets when he has something to say that he knows Hanzo won’t like, and will like even less because there isn’t anything he can do about it. “So the part that’s relevant is that someone tried to organize an attack on us, but it got stopped?”“And the part that isn’t relevant?”“I’m a vampire now?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Shimadacest Week: Partners in Crime / Undercover

Hanzo runs his hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back from his face, then curses as his fingers catch in his hair tie for the umpteenth time since he’d tied it up in frustration the day before. Two days before? Either way, he’s done it so many times at this point that he decides to just say fuck it and leave it. The only people who would be in his office at this point will either be grovelling because they have nothing useful to say or Hanzo will be so relieved to hear good news that he won’t care what he looks like.

A week ago Genji had failed to return to Shimada Castle on schedule, which in and of itself wasn’t that unusual. He would sometimes spend a night or two away, carousing in some big city with pretty young things draping themselves all over him and Shimada credits being poured into glass after glass to keep them there. As long as he didn’t do anything to make the tabloids Hanzo can’t really bring himself to do more than halfheartedly reprimand Genji anymore. Not when it’s almost always a cover for something Hanzo wants arranged behind the elder’s backs.

Since their father had died Hanzo had grown more and more wary of them and their goals for the clan, especially once they had begun whispering about Genji’s usefulness. If it weren’t for their genuine alarm he would suspect they had arranged for something to happen to Genji, but they were just as lost as he was.

It’s not like Genji to completely drop off the radar, either. He’d at least send Hanzo a cheeky picture of hotel stationery to let him know he wasn’t going to be back. More often, though, it was a full video call that was usually only minimally about business and mostly about Genji finding the best angle to display himself spread out on the hotel sheets. Genji hasn’t sent so much as a single emoji since the second night, and Hanzo is nearly frantic.

If that wasn’t enough to deal with, they’d begun to find their patrols going missing, only to stumble upon their bodies secreted in nooks and crannies around the borders of Hanamura. All of them were drained of blood to some extent. With no sign of where they’d been originally attacked or by what, though, it was hard to tell if it had been deliberate or merely the result of their injuries.

Hanzo has been poring over intel from Tokyo and Hanamura both, trying to find out what has happened to Genji and if there’s any correlation between his disappearance and the deaths that started up the third night he was away. So far he hasn’t found anything at all, either about who took Genji or why, or who is attacking their patrols. Honestly, Hanzo is much less concerned about the patrols than he is about his brother. 

A click from the window draws his attention away from the datapads and projections spread out over the conference table, but when he looks there’s nothing there. When he turns back, however, Genji is swiping idly through a dossier with one hip propped on the table.

Hanzo takes a moment to assess his condition, even though all he wants to do is hold Genji close and kiss him. He doesn’t look any worse for wear, if a little paler than normal. His normally impeccably styled hair is soft and loose, falling into his eyes, and the clothes aren’t the sort he normally wears on these excursions. He’s in a t-shirt and pants that are obviously too large for him, and new enough that Hanzo can’t tell if they’re actually new or simply borrowed. His movement and posture doesn’t look like he’s favoring any injuries, and that’s enough for Hanzo to step around the table and into Genji’s space.

Genji swipes the dossier closed and draws Hanzo in, pressing his face to the crown of Hanzo’s head. Hanzo finally allows himself to give in to his fatigue and worry, collapsing into Genji so his brother has to support all his weight lest he collapse to the floor. Genji wraps Hanzo up more securely in his arms, shifting his weight so he’s fully seated on the table and Hanzo is more than half pulled into his lap.

“Sorry I’m late, anija.” The words are half-muffled by the way his mouth is resting against Hanzo’s greasy ponytail. The way he’s clutching at Hanzo lets him know that Genji couldn’t really give a shit about the state of Hanzo’s hair. Maybe even feels a little guilty that he’s partly the cause.

Hanzo takes a moment to breathe in the scent of his brother. It’s almost the same, cut with the scent of unfamiliar soap and detergent, and a bit of something slightly acrid, as if he’d been sitting downwind of a campfire and let his clothes air out overnight. When Hanzo pulls back to look into Genji’s face his expression is pensive.

“What kept you so long?” As relieved as Hanzo is, he still has to assess any potential threat, not only to his brother and lover, but also to the clan as a whole. Whatever was important enough to detain Genji almost certainly fits that description. 

“So. We might have a problem.” The look Hanzo fixes him with is beyond unimpressed, and Genji gives him a sheepish smile. A glint against his lip has Hanzo gripping him by the chin to inspect his face. Genji grimaces yet opens his mouth anyway, knowing what has caught Hanzo’s attention. Genji’s teeth have always been straight and pearly white, thanks to the wonders of modern dentistry and vanity. Now, however, his canines come to a fine point a handful of millimeters below the rest of his teeth.

“Does this have something to do with our ‘problem’?” Hanzo lets go of Genji’s face so he can respond. The fact that Genji maintains his hold on Hanzo’s waist is an unspoken reassurance that whatever it is won’t negatively affect the two of them, at least.

“Yes and no?” Genji’s face is twisted up in the petulant expression he always gets when he has something to say that he knows Hanzo won’t like, and will like even less because there isn’t anything he can do about it. “So the part that’s relevant is that someone tried to organize an attack on us, but it got stopped? And the patrols that got taken out were all in the elders’ pockets and tried to ace me while I was doing some recon here.”

Hanzo doesn’t miss the inflection in Genji’s words. However, he decides that clarifying the details is less important than getting the entire story.

“And the part that isn’t relevant?”

“I’m a vampire now?”

Hanzo takes this with all the aplomb he can muster, and considering both he and Genji are capable of summoning spirit dragons to aid them in battle, that’s quite a bit. He takes a deep breath and levels a gaze at Genji’s teeth again. Genji obligingly bares them, although with a much more chagrined expression than he’s worn since the last time Hanzo was honestly upset with him over tabloid photos.

“Alright. Does this have something to do with the attack?”

“Yeah, kind of. I mean, I don’t know for sure, because my info is all second hand, but I don’t really wanna run into the one who Turned me again any time soon.

“I guess her plan was to Turn and ditch me and let me leave a trail of bodies from Tokyo to Hanamura. Between that and what it would have taken to put me down, it would’ve been enough to basically bring the supernatural secret police in to clean up. And, assuming one or both of us used the dragons, they would take out both of us and effectively cripple the clan. 

“She supposedly has some sort of weird anti-violence thing? Which doesn’t really make sense if she uses violence to counter violence, but it’s all I’ve got to go on right now. We probably shouldn’t stick around Japan, though.”

“And how reliable is your source?”

“He hasn’t fucked me over yet? And he’s been pretty good about teaching me how to handle myself. When I first woke up I really fucked up a couple people and didn’t even realize it until I was already draining the third one. It was- I haven’t ever been out of control like that before.”

Genji dips his head, averting his gaze and shielding his eyes with his bangs. Hanzo brushes them back from his face, even though without any product they fall right back into place. His hand skims past Genji’s ear and he scratches his fingertips through the short hair on the back of Genji’s head. Genji allows it for a moment, taking comfort in the contact. When he lifts his head Hanzo lets his hand fall to rest on the back of Genji’s neck.

“Obviously you’re not a danger, or you wouldn’t have come home. Is there anything else that can’t wait until morning?”

Genji pulls Hanzo closer and drops his head to his brother’s shoulder as he shakes it in the negative. A deep sigh sends enough heat and humidity over Hanzo’s chest to make him shiver, and Genji digs his fingers into Hanzo’s back.

Hanzo finally allows himself to relax the rest of the way, shedding the last of his tension after a week of ever-mounting stress. He shifts his weight onto one knee so he can twist and straddle Genji’s lap, holding his brother close and soaking in the contact. He presses a kiss to the side of his brother’s head, and Genji whimpers quietly and squeezes Hanzo a little closer.

Hanzo bends slightly to press a kiss to Genji’s temple, then rests a hand along his jaw so he can move his brother’s face up to kiss along his cheekbone and the corner of his mouth. Each touch wrings another small sound out of Genji, and when Hanzo finally presses their lips together it seems to break a dam in Genji. He presses into Hanzo almost desperately, clutching at his back and licking eagerly at Hanzo’s lips to gain entrance. Hanzo gives into the rush, as eager to reaffirm his brother’s presence and safety as Genji is.

Genji’s hands slide down Hanzo’s back to grip his ass and grind their hips together briefly, making Hanzo throw his head back in a gasp. After a quick squeeze Genji lets go and peppers kisses down Hanzo’s jaw to his throat as he makes quick work of the buttons of Hanzo’s shirt. Once his arms are free Hanzo lifts Genji’s face to kiss him again, licking into his mouth, chasing the taste of him after too long an absence.

He traces the new landscape of Genji’s mouth, running the tip of his tongue down one and curling it over the point, catching it just slightly on the needle sharpness. Before he even registers the metallic taste Genji has fisted a hand in his hair and pulled his head back, dropping his own to Hanzo’s bare chest, his breath ghosting unfairly over Hanzo’s abdomen. They’re both panting, and Genji is kneading at Hanzo’s hip with his other hand as his hips twitch up against Hanzo.

“Do we need to stop?” Hanzo doesn’t want to stop. The tug on his scalp when he speaks isn’t making him any more inclined to, either. If Genji needs to, though, he will.

“That depends,” and Hanzo has never heard Genji so breathy, so wrecked, from something as simple as a kiss, “on how kinky you’re feeling tonight, anija.” Genji gives Hanzo enough slack to meet his gaze as he raises his head, and Hanzo feels his breath catch.

Genji’s normally grey eyes are a luminous gold, shot through with bits of yellow and orange, making them look like precious stones, and his canines are noticeably longer and sharper. A distant, rational part of Hanzo’s brain registers that he should probably be terrified, but he can’t bring himself to think anything beyond _gorgeous_. It isn’t until Genji surges to kiss him again that he realizes he’d spoken aloud.

Hanzo scrambles to get his hands under the hem of Genji’s shirt, running his hands up Genji’s torso, pushing the fabric up until they’re forced to part so Genji can pull it over his head and fling it away. Genji sweeps an arm out, shoving datapads across the table and a few clattering to the floor, then rolls them into the cleared space.

Hanzo flinches away from the cold wood against his back, only to be met by Genji pressing against him for another kiss. Hanzo groans into it, caught between the chill of the table and the heat radiating from the body above him. Genji coaxes Hanzo’s tongue into his own mouth, caressing it with his own as a deep groan vibrates through his chest into Hanzo.

He drags his nails down Genji’s back, savoring the way his weight presses into him. When his hands slip directly down the back of Genji’s pants to his bare ass he’s momentarily grateful for the loose fit, and he rolls his hips up into his brother’s, using his grip to pull Genji into the motion.

Hanzo pushes his brother’s pants down his ass, and when Genji graciously raises himself a few centimeters Hanzo uses his legs to shove them down to Genji’s knees while Genji works a hand in between them to undo Hanzo’s fly. Between the two of them they work Hanzo’s pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs, and Genji sits back to pull them the rest of the way off.

Genji grabs one of Hanzo’s ankles to kiss his way back up Hanzo’s leg, nipping at his thigh with his incisors before framing Hanzo’s hips with his hands. He stays there, breathing hot and humid over Hanzo’s hard cock until Hanzo looks at him, and Genji grins almost ferally.

“How kinky _are_ you feeling tonight, anija?”

The way his cock twitches and leaks should be answer enough, but he grabs a handful of Genji’s hair and digs his heels into the table to thrust up toward Genji’s mouth with a groaned “Genji, _please_.”

Hanzo’s ass doesn’t even have time to rest back on the table of it’s own accord before Genji presses him down with his hands, taking his dick in carefully between the sharp points of his canines. Hanzo gasps and throws his head back, but Genji’s grip keeps his hips still as he slowly works his mouth down Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo keeps one hand fisted in Genji’s hair and brings his other hand up to bite at a knuckle as Genji traces his tongue over the veins in Hanzo’s dick and carefully moves his head up and down.

Hanzo has always trusted Genji with everything he is, but being at his mercy like this is more heady than anything he’s ever felt before. Everything in his body feels hot and bright, and he can already feel tension pooling at the base of his spine. Normally he’d used the fist in Genji’s hair to pull him off his dick and up into a kiss. The thought of those fangs make his gut clench in a surprisingly approving way though, and he notices distantly that he’s bitten his knuckle hard enough to split the skin.

Regardless, that’s enough to make Genji slide his mouth up and off of Hanzo with a long swirling lick around the head of his cock. He crawls up Hanzo’s body, kissing his way up his chest and neck, catching Hanzo’s earlobe between his front teeth before drawing back to look him in the eye. Hanzo’s sure he looks absolutely debauched. He can feel his hair fanned out over the table, knows his skin is flushed and his eyes are probably almost pure black, but Genji looks just as good.

His hair is bunched and disheveled from Hanzo’s hands and sticking to the sweat forming on his brow. He’s not as flushed as he would normally be, and the gold of his irises still glows brightly around the deep black pools of his pupils. The reverence and longing in his gaze is still the same, though. Hanzo wraps his arms and legs around Genji, pulling him against him and tracing his tongue purposefully against a fang. The taste has Genji thrusting against him, suckling and massaging his tongue until Hanzo feels the pressure building up again.

Genji breaks the kiss and presses his face into the curve of Hanzo’s shoulder, licking and kissing a line along the side of Hanzo’s neck before Hanzo feels his breath on his ear.

“Anija, please. I want- Just a little?”

Hanzo’s hips stutter against Genji’s, and he can feel where his nails have dig furrows into Genji’s back. He arches his head back and uses one hand to shove Genji’s face against his neck. The slide of Genji’s fangs into his throat is almost unnoticeable, but the pull from his veins seems directly wired to his cock.

By the time Genji works a hand between their bodies to wrap around both their cocks it only takes a few strokes before Hanzo is coming between their stomachs, hot and wet. Genji moans along with Hanzo’s orgasm as if it’s his own. After one last long draught he withdraws his fangs and shudders to his own climax, making Hanzo twitch with aftershocks as Genji adds to the mess between them.

Genji manages to pull his arm out to lay on the desk, but otherwise lets Hanzo hold him in place for a few moments, darting out his tongue to lap up the blood threatening to trickle down Hanzo’s neck until the wounds start to close. Just as Hanzo is beginning to find his brother’s weight crushing rather than comforting Genji heaves himself up, making a face at the feeling of the cum clinging to his skin as he peels himself off of Hanzo.

He grabs Hanzo’s boxer briefs and wipes him off before turning his attention to himself. He wads up the cloth with the soiled parts contained inside, then bends over to toss Hanzo’s shirt and pants up on the table. He has his own clothes back on before Hanzo has even managed to do up his fly, let alone button his shirt, and Genji stands there for a moment, no doubt appraising the marks Hanzo now notices littering his body.

He finds himself tugged by the back of the neck into a fierce kiss, flavored again with the taste of blood, but still somehow distinctly shot through with _Genji_. Just as quickly as the kiss began it’s over, Hanzo’s hands still awkwardly holding his pants as if to button them.

“We’ve got about five hours til Gabe comes after me, and I still want to fuck you. I’ll see you in your room, anija.”

And then Hanzo is alone in the conference room with the mess and the lingering scent of sex. He doesn’t even bother to properly button his shirt before he storms out to make a plan more concrete than “leave Japan with Genji and another vampire named Gabe.”

By the time he closes his bedroom door he’s still not sure if he wants to do it before or after he rides his brother. The sight of Genji spread out across his bed, already hard again, makes the decision for him. They’ve got a while to figure out the details still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my server for help brainstorming, cheerreading, and concrit. <3
> 
> Title is from "Stripped" by Depeche Mode.


End file.
